stormmagic_of_cirquihohdohfandomcom-20200214-history
Warriors of Extinction
The Warriors of Extinction were an elite group of eight (previously ten) warriors whose power surpassed that of the Wraiths. Though individually they were unremarkable, together their force took out multiple Maquintiporians. History The Warriors of Extinction's individual power level was not particularly strong, but together they could outmatch opponents like Molly and Ben. (Italicized names are those who are dead) # Cerxia- 11,400 (Girl) # Vazqet- 9,370 (Boy) # Raizel- 9,050 (Boy) # Enndoen- 8,700 (Boy) # Werwaith- 8,260 (Boy) # Sansed- 7,550 (Girl) # Noiyet- 7,200 (Girl) # Oerkianos- 6,800 (Girl) # Zaigon- 6,100 (Boy) # Dendriate- 5,860 (Girl) Total Power Level: 64,040 Previous Power Level: 80,290 With a total power level of 80,290, the Warriors of Extinction were perhaps the strongest team in the entirety of Cirquihohdoh. This lead them to commit horrible crimes that no one could stop. After four years of unending crimes, the Warriors Raizel and Noiyet were killed by a Maquintiporian task force. Though the Warriors attempted to fight, they were quickly outnumber and outpowered. The Warriors Enndoen, Zaigon, and Sansed sustained heavy blows that forced the remaining Warriors to retreat. It is believed that they lived in the Lands of Power for some time, deep in the Alorian Mountains. Each Warrior has a weapon that they utilize. * Cerxia- A magical sword that moves too fast to be seen (Winden) * Vazqet- A whip that can tie itself around things and take them (Berrit) * Raizel- A dagger that was able to shock people when he stabbed them (Illuso) * Enndoen- An axe that creates shockwaves when swung (Reata) * Werwaith- Unknown previous weapon, took Raizel's (Berrit) * Sansed- Unknown previous weapon, took Noiyet's (Hanno) * Noiyet- A magical orb that can create blasts of energy (Hanno) * Oerkianos- A spirit spear capable of moving faster than sound (Vaikais) * Zaigon- A bow whose arrows explode violently upon contact (Yenlit) * Dendriate- A shield that spun to deflect oncoming attacks (Minno) Using this weapons, the Warriors' power increased tenfold. One of the major reasons they were so powerful was that their coordinated attacks using these weapons were incredibly powerful. For instance, Zaigon would fire arrows away to distract a target, while Dendriate and Oerkianos directly engaged the enemy. Sansed, Werwaith, and Vazqet might have avoided the conflict and taken whatever they wanted (for instance, precious metals). If the battle got too rough, Enndoen and Cerxia would come in, usually quickly annihilating the target. Attack on Tirithgol The Warriors made an attack on Tirithgol less than a year after the Wraith Queen's demise. Using Vaikais, Yenlit, and Reata, they smashed the Tirithgolian shield and descended on Tirithgol, making their target Ben, the leader of the Wizards. The Warriors split up into four groups of two. Though Ben sent a task force of his most powerful wizards, they were all quickly defeated by Cerxia and Sansed. Ben then launched an all-out attack using his army of wizards, which were defeated in turn by Oerkianos, Dendriate, Werwaith, and Vazqet. The remaining team (Zaigon and Enndoen) assaulted Ben, but Ben summoned Max, Henry, and Molly.